


Astraphobia

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Natsu has an intense fear of  thunderstorms and Gray is the only one who can help him<br/>And Gray is a really affectionate lover<br/>And Mavis likes to casually spy on her children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

Rain assaulted the roof of the guild hall and splattered upon the glass. Thunder roared through the clouds after lightning had cut through like a jagged sword of static energy.

It was past midnight, and the wizards of Fairy Tail had long since turned in for the evening, having sensed the current storm a while before it came. The only two who remained were Natsu and Gray.

As per usual, they had been forced to stay behind to clean up. And neither were foolish enough to challenge Master Makarov; his word was law, after all.

Gray pushed around a mop, his complaints behind him. Natsu, however, still grumbled empty threats and curses as he slid a rag across the tables.

He was kicking himself for being put in this situation. His singular skeleton in the closet was in danger of being exposed, so to speak.

Not a soul knew of his darkest secret except Happy. When they were younger, Natsu had begged his best buddy to swear to never breathe a word to anyone of Natsu's hidden phobia.

  
No one could ever find out that the infamous Salamander, the legendary Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, had a bad case of astraphobia: the fear of thunderstorms.

  
Meanwhile, Gray had begun to notice something rather peculiar. Every time the thunder boomed, the ice-make wizard noticed that his rival would flinch ever so slightly. He could faintly hear the hitch in the fire mage's breath. The ravenette's eyebrow rose, but he decided to say nothing on the matter. 

Suddenly, Natsu's head whipped around as he threw a death glare at Gray.

He must have caught the other staring. 

"What the hell are you looking at, ice bastard?!" He growled. Gray blinked owlishly at the venom within the Dragon Slayer's words.

All of a sudden, a particularly violent bout of thunder raged overhead, making the walls shake slightly. Natsu froze in place, glancing up at the roof fearfully. The pinkette turned away, his hand trembling as he wiped at the table more urgently.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Lightning blazed through the windows, coloring the darkness with a blinding whiteness. Natsu whimpered audibly.

"Natsu, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Gray questioned, genuinely curious.

Natsu glowered at the ice mage. "No, I'm not! I'm a Dragon Slayer! I'm not afraid of anything!"

However, when the lights flickered once more, Gray could hear the pinkette sob in terror. A boom of thunder rattled the glass violently, and Natsu all but shrieked, shooting under the table. He drew his knees to his chest and covered his ears. Natsu's eyes were shut tightly as he grimaced. Gray stood there, staring at Natsu.

Something inside of the ice wizard softened.

Usually, the ice mage would find this utterly hilarious; Natsu, who'd defeated countless enemies, afraid of a simple thunderstorms! Hell, the Fire Dragon Slayer had beat up one of the most powerful demons from Zeref's Library! 

  
But this wasn't one of those times.

 

Gray sighed and set the mop down. He crouched down.

"Natsu, what are you doing under there?" He asked calmly. Natsu refused to answer him. Gray crawled underneath the table, sitting in front of the other.

He smiled fondly and reached over, gently placing his hand upon Natsu's head. Gray began to stroke the pink hair.

Natsu jumped, and looked up at Gray in surprise. The color rushing to his face made Natsu's cheeks rosy. Gray leaned forward.

  
"If you're still scared of the storm, then we'll need to give you something else to focus on."

  
With that, he pressed his lips against the other's. Gray kissed Natsu firmly, holding the fire wizard in place by his shoulders.

  
Soon, Natsu began to kiss Gray back, wrapping his arms around the ice mage's neck. Gray parted from the kiss, his eyes stormy with lust. "Let's get out from under this table, shall we?" He said in a low voice. "B-but...what about the th-thunderstorm?" The Dragon Slayer stuttered, still recovering his breath.

  
Gray smirked. "Like I said earlier," he leaned close, nipping at Natsu's ear, "I'll find a way to distract you."

  
The fire mage gulped at the sinful promise. Natsu nodded meekly, blushing magenta.

  
The ice mage grabbed the fire wizard's wrist, tugging him along to the back of the guild hall. He pushed them into the small med bay and locked the door.

  
He cornered Natsu against the door, caging the shorter boy in with his arms on either side of the pinkette. A thunderclap rumbled outside and Natsu turned towards the noise, terror pursing his lips.

  
"Shh," Gray whispered gently. He cupped the fire mage's soft, warm cheeks, caressing the skin with his thumbs. "Don't worry. Just focus on me. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
He pressed his lips against the pinkette's. Gray's hands slowly descended to Natsu's shoulders, then pinched the fabric of the younger male's vest, tugging it down Natsu's arms. The garment barely made a noise as it fell to the floor.

  
With their tongues in a slow dance, Natsu shyly began to unfasten the buttons of Gray's shirt.

  
The ice mage didn't mind the slow pace; he didn't have the slightest desire to rush this.

  
Gray used his tongue to explore the solid muscles of Natsu's torso, pausing to nip at miscellaneous spots that rewarded him with soft moans. He went back up to suck on the quivering pulse in the fire mage's neck, catching Natsu's half-lidded jade irises in a firm, affectionate look. The Dragon Slayer's hands had been swallowed by the fluffy mass of Gray's inky hair. Whenever Natsu tugged at his hair a bit too hard, Gray chuckled.

Even like this, Natsu sometimes didn't know his own strength.

  
The ice mage wasn't bothered, though; he did like a bit of roughness, after all.

Gray latched onto one of the rosy nipples, grinning when it hardened under his ministrations. He pulled, pinched, and twisted the other, reveling in the little whines of pleasure Natsu made. "I never imagined th-that _ah_ , your m-methods included th-this," the pinkette joked between pants.

  
Gray laughed quietly. "Actually, I've planned on trying to get you to notice me like this for a while. This just happened to come up."

  
Gray stood. He was a little bit taller than Natsu, that was something the pinkette had to admit. Jade locked onto stormy blue. The ice mage's hands fell on Natsu's bare hips, pulling the shorter boy closer. The Dragon Slayer bit his lip as he felt Gray's erection rub against his thigh. The older boy leaned in to press a kiss onto the soft, pink lips before him. His hands slid down to grab at Natsu's ass.

  
The pinkette whimpered. "If you're planning on fucking me, then get to it," he grumbled.

  
Gray chuckled and kissed the tip of the fire mage's nose. "It would be my absolute pleasure, my beloved pyro." Natsu pouted in embarrassment. "Stop saying nonsense and do it already!"

  
Gray guided the pink-haired fire-breather over to one of the hospital beds and lay the other down upon it. He slowly kissed a path down the chiseled plains of Natsu's stomach, looking up when he reached the hem of the shorter boy's pants.

The fire mage nodded eagerly. Gray slid off the pants and flame-print boxers of the fire-breather, smiling wickedly as Natsu's erection sprang forth. Natsu shivered as Gray dragged his tongue from the root to the tip of Natsu's dick. He wrapped his lips around the weeping head, sucking gently. The bitter taste of pre-come bloomed upon the ice mage's tongue.

Gray hummed in appreciation. "You taste every bit as wonderful as I imagined you would," he murmured with a grin.

Natsu's face was redder than Erza's hair.

Gray began to take in the entirety of Natsu's cock, his eyes never leaving the fire mage's. Natsu's moans became increasingly louder. Soon, he was meeting Gray's bobbing head with his hips, groaning as the coil in his pelvis wound tighter.

It unraveled as he came, letting out a strangled cry of pure ecstasy.

  
But Gray didn't come back up.

Instead, he continued his descent even farther.

Natsu felt the ice mage's sinful tongue prod his entrance experimentally. Gray's eyes were dark and promising as he made sure he could continue. Natsu nodded shyly, biting his lip and looking away.

He felt the ravenette's tongue slither past the ring of muscle and swirl inside him. Natsu groaned, shuddering in overwhelming pleasure.

The sensations that assaulted his brain and body were unlike any that he had ever experienced before.

His cock had already hardened again. Soon, Natsu was frotting against his rival's tongue, whimpering words of praise and curses. 

Gray growled, grabbing onto the fire mage's ass cheeks and pressing even closer. "Ooh...! Ah, f-fuck, Gray!" Natsu cried.

All of a sudden, the ice mage retreated. He loomed over Natsu. "N-no! Don't stop!" The fire wizard pleaded.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Natsu. Don't hold anything back," Gray whispered huskily.

Natsu flushed darkly. "I...it's too embarrassing..." he murmured. Gray grinned fiendishly.

"Then I'll stop."

Natsu glared at the ice mage half-heartedly.

"Dammit, fine! You know what I want you to do?! I want you to ram your cock into me and fuck me into next week! I want to ride you until I collapse! I want to kiss you until my lips fall off! That's what I want to do!"

  
Gray kissed the Dragon Slayer's nose with a smirk.

"And that's exactly what I want to hear, love."

  
With that he thrust into Natsu, groaning as he was enveloped in the tight, warm heat of the fire mage.

Both sides groaned in unison. Natsu suddenly pulled away and shoved Gray on his back. He then straddled the ice mage with astounding speed and sat down hard on the ravenette's cock.

Natsu moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he began to rise up and fall down upon the dick that impaled him.

Gray couldn't help but reach around and smack the pinkette's ass in appreciation.

Natsu stopped.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?!" He shrieked in embarrassment.

The ice mage laughed aloud.

"Quit getting so flustered. This is my way of saying you're doing a damn good job."

He gripped Natsu's hips and rose up, groaning as he sank deeper into the Dragon Slayer. Natsu cried out.

"Th-there! Keep hitting there and don't stop!"

Gray wrapped his arms around the pinkette's waist and thrust in and out  without abandon.

Natsu clawed at Gray's back, trying to tether himself to something to prevent his mind from drifting into heaven.

He came with a scream against Gray's stomach, tears of ecstasy streaming down his face.

Gray released soon after, resting for a moment before pulling out and collapsing next next to Natsu.

Their pants soon quieted.

"Hey. I didn't tucker you out too much, did I?" Gray asked.

Natsu buried his nose into Gray's neck. He hummed a no.

"Thanks for helping me ignore the storm."

Gray smiled into the fire mage's hair.

"You're welcome. I did this because I love you. Did you know that?"

Natsu peeked at Gray's face.

"I assumed so. I...I love you too, by the way."

The raven-haired wizard laughed soundlessly.

"I know."

"But you're still an asshole," Natsu added jokingly.

He was quiet for a time.

"Igneel used to let me hide behind him during a thunderstorm. He was always there to protect and shield me, so when he left, I never actually got over my fear." Natsu's arms tightened around Gray's back. "But then you did that today, and...for the first time, I wasn't so scared anymore."

  
Natsu soon fell asleep. Gray lay awake for awhile afterward, thinking about what Natsu had said to him. So he had managed to help the Dragon Slayer face his fears?

  
Just like Master Ur had done for him, the ice mage had sealed away his rival's demons.

  
It was a pleasant notion.

  
Gray kissed Natsu's forehead, his thoughts at ease as he soon drifted into slumber.

\----------------

  
Mavis was wandering around the guild aimlessly early the next morning, humming a little tune to herself. All of a sudden, she sensed a sort of intense warmth coming from the back of the guild.

  
Curiosity piqued, the First Master skipped to the med bay.

  
There, she found Natsu and Gray, naked as the day they were born, wrapped in each other's arms. They were both smiling contentedly.

  
She blushed, then put a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter.

The spirit then carefully tugged a blanket over both of them.

  
The children of her guild always managed to surprise her.

Mavis smiled.

  
She couldn't wait to tell Makarov.


End file.
